El tiempo no es nada
by Ginawa
Summary: Y si Rukia no fuese una shinigami, y si ningún Hollow hubiese atacado a la familia de Ichigo, ¿qué hubiese pasado en sus vidas?..¿Se hubiesen conocido?


_Buenas a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo fic, esta vez más cortito, era una idea que llevaba en mi mente durante mucho tiempo y he decidido ponerme a ella. Bueno esto es pa toda esa gente que me lee tanto aqui como el bleachsp, que de nuevo tenemos el foro off...es que semos muchos._

_De la awelita de IchixRuki_

_

* * *

_

_Y si Rukia no fuese una shinigami, y si ningún Hollow hubiese atacado a la familia de Ichigo¿qué hubiese pasado en sus vidas?..¿Se hubiesen conocido?_

* * *

_**¿Qué puede significar el tiempo para un alma?**_

_**¿Qué puede significar el tiempo para una promesa?**_

_**¿Qué puede significar el tiempo para el amor?**_

_**Nada…porque somos eternos**_

_**España 1503**_

El sol lentamente desaparecía por las montañas de Sierra Nevada, llenando de colores la ahora ciudad cristiana de Granada, con su hermosa Alhambra coronándola.

Dos muchachos, subidos a un hermoso corcel, contemplaban el maravilloso espectáculo que la madre naturaleza les brindaba. Un hermoso final para una tarde llena de amor, de caricias y de juramentos entre susurros. Ella una hermosa gitana de piel morena, pelo de revoltosas ondas, pasión en las venas y ojos del color de una noche estrellada. Ojos que cautivaron al hombre que tenía aferrándola de la cintura, ojos de mirada insolente, rebelde y pícara, pero los más dulces y llenos de amor que él hubiese visto en su vida.

Él, joven castellano de buena familia, con fortuna y posición, pero defensor a ultranza de las injusticias y gran perseverancia. Pelo alocado del color del trigo en verano y ojos avellana que la miraban con total devoción. Ojos que la cautivaron nada más verle en aquella calle cerca del mercado, donde ella bailaba y vendía pañuelos por algunas monedas.

La tarde de verano iba muriendo poco a poco y ellos lentamente regresaron a la ciudad, llenos de amor en sus corazones, llenas de promesas sus oídos, creyendo en un futuro juntos.

En una de las callejuelas, los amantes se despidieron con un largo y apasionado beso, él prometiéndole que a la mañana volvería a por ella, ella prometiéndole esperarle. Y él se quedó allí viendo como ella se alejaba, su decisión ya estaba tomada desde que había clavado sus ojos en los de ella. Sabía que sería difícil, que posiblemente tendrían que huir, pero eso no le importaba si estaba con ella, nada le importaba si estaba con ella.

Un gran alboroto lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se acercó corriendo espada en mano y contempló como la luz de su vida era apresada. Antes de que la inconsciencia acudiese a él por causa de un golpe, pudo ver el símbolo de la inquisición en los captores.

Un mes después, en la plaza pública, condenaban a la joven muchacha por herejía y brujería a la purificación de su alma a través de las llamas. Él, desesperado veía como poco a poco las llamas llegaban hasta donde ella se encontraban, quería llegar hasta donde estaba, pero no podía, se lo impedía la guardia. Sus ojos se encontraron en medio de las llamas y de las gentes.

-Te amo- dibujó ella con sus labios

-Te amo- contestó él- Te buscaré

Ella simplemente asistió mientras el humo comenzó a abrasarle los pulmones y los ojos, y con su último aliento gritó algo que nadie entendió, sólo el chico que con lágrimas en los ojos miraba fijamente a la hoguera.

-TE ESPERARE¡

Bajo el hermoso árbol donde la tarde anterior se habían prometido amor eterno, el padre del chico encontró el cuerpo de éste. Una sonrisa en sus labios, en una de sus manos el frasco con el veneno y en la otra una pequeña nota.

"_**Si he de cruzar mil océanos de tiempo para encontrarte, lo haré**_

_**si he de volver a vivir una y mil veces para estar a tu lado, lo haré**_

_**pero cuando te encuentre, nunca te dejaré marchar"**_

_**Tokyo 2006**_

El chico iba distraído, buscando con la mirada a su hermana que lo había citado en esa estación de metro. Refunfuñaba enérgicamente, no le gustaban aquella concurrida estación, y mucho menos para quedar con ella. Encima tendría que aguantar como mínimo tres horas de tormento viendo concursos de bailes de salón. Sólo porque Yuzu iba a participar iría, pero algo tenía muy claro, desde que viese la mínima posibilidad saldría corriendo de aquella tortura. Sintió un fuerte golpe, bajó la cabeza y vio a una chica recogiendo cosas del suelo mientras maldecía. Instintivamente la ayudó a recoger sus cosas.

-Perdona- dijo el chico

-No te preocupes, la culpa ha sido mía, debo ir con más cuidado- contestó ella- Gracias por ayudarme

-No es nada

Fue sólo un segundo, incluso menos, ella elevó su rostro al chico al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía y sus ojos se encontraron. En ese momento, la gente de la estación desapareció a su alrededor, y fue como si sus almas diesen un fuerte brinco en su interior, mientras unas palabras resonaron en su mente…"por fin"

Ella se levantó apresurada al oír como el metro se acercaba y con un "muchas gracias" se despidió del chico. Él se quedó allí plantado, viendo como ella se alejaba de su lado y con varias carpetas en sus manos, carpetas a las que inmediatamente les prestó atención porque no eran de su propiedad. Las miró y comprobó que eran algo así como informes médicos de varios niños y que tenían el denominador común de tener el mismo médico, una tal Dra. Kuchiki. Con las carpetas en la mano y con una cara de tonto lo encontró su hermana Karin.

-Ichigo, por fin te encuentro…. ¿A qué viene esa cara de idiota¿Ni que te hubieses encontrado con un fantasma?

-No Karin, con un fantasma no, con una persona que no había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo…con alguien a quien prometí volver a ver.

Un sonoro golpe le despertó de repente de sus ensoñaciones después de un "vamos estúpido". Esperaron al siguiente tren, él aun con las carpetas de ella en las manos preguntándose si la volvería a ver, preguntándose si podría vela en el hospital que indicaban las carpetas.

Llegaron al pabellón donde se celebraría el III Encuentro de bailes de salón del distrito de Karakura. Se sentaron en las gradas más cercanas a la pista y comenzó el acto. Su hermana Yuzu estaba radiante, su sonrisa iluminaba los corazones de los dos hermanos que la miraban con puro amor.

Las horas pasaron y finalmente dieron los premios a los ganadores. El chico pudo ver como su hermana levantaba el segundo premio con toda la ilusión del mundo, para ella era como el primero.

Ichigo se sentía feliz porque su sesión de tortura había tocado a su fin. Se levantó de su sitio, después de decirle a Karin que se veían luego, y se encaminó hacia la salida. El presentador anunció entonces la aparición especial de los campeones nacionales y ganadores del último título mundial… "Los hermanos Kuchiki"

Al oír ese apellido el chico se paró y volvió a su anterior sitio al lado de su hermana

-¿Pero tú no te ibas?- dijo ella sarcásticamente

-¿Tú sabes quienes son?- preguntó él intrigado

- Además de tonto, sordo… los campeones nacionales y mundiales- contestó mofándose ella.

- ¿No sabes nada más de ellos?- dijo él hipnotizado

- Por lo que me dijo Yuzu, que es una de sus mayores fans, ella es pediatra en un gran hospital y él es directivo de no sé que empresa.

- Pediatra…. es ella

Una música española comenzó a sonar en el pabellón, las luces se atenuaron y en medio de la pista apareció una hermosa joven de piel blanca como la luna y pelo azabache. Su cuerpo grácil comenzó a moverse debajo del traje color burdeos que llevaba, tenía los ojos cerrados dando mayor énfasis a cada uno de sus pasos. Unos brazos la tomaron por la espalda y comenzó a bailar con un hombre alto y delgado, con el mismo color de su piel y de su cabello.

Se oyeron varios aplausos y varios suspiros de las chicas allí asistentes, cuando el bailarín ofrecía su enigmática sonrisa. Pero su atención no era para aquel pedante, sino para la hermosa joven que se movía con fuerza y ardor al sonido de la música.

Sus cuerpos se entrelazaban perfectamente, producto de años de práctica, en un hermoso tango.

El chico sentado, deseaba ser él quien bailase con ella, y de repente los ojos de ella se abrieron y le miraron directamente. De nuevo esa sensación… esa de haberla visto antes, de saber que tenía algo pendiente con ella. Esos ojos…esa mirada…unas palabras llegaron entonces a su mente acompañada de una imagen… en ese momento supo que había estado buscándola durante mucho tiempo y que ya no la dejaría marchar.

Ella lo miraba recordando unas últimas palabras que hacía muchas vidas había pronunciado. Desde ese momento supo que nunca más estaría sola.

Las luces y la música cesaron, todos volvían a sus casas y él se despidió de sus hermanas quedándose en la salida del pabellón. Minutos después, que para él parecieron horas, apareció la mujer de ojos indomables.

-Creo que esto es tuyo- le dijo acercándose a ella con las carpetas en las manos.

-Gracias, pensaba que ya las había perdido- dijo ella

De nuevo se quedaron varios minutos mirándose a los ojos, reconociéndose después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas vidas.

- Me gustaría cumplir una antigua promesa…. ¿Querrías tomarte un café conmigo?- preguntó él

- Yo también he de cumplir una- dijo sonriendo- me encantaría ese café.


End file.
